


cuts deeper than a knife

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Original Character(s), sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Tumblr Prompt from April: If you still have a slot this is my prompt: some kit angst set in that au you were talking about yesterday (the one where plo has to fake his own death for a mission) thank you! AKA the Rako Hardeen ARC type AU literally nobody but this anon wanted lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the tag says they're sort of established. They've recognized their feelings for each other before this fic, but then Plo faked his death and Kit found out by seeing him on a mission, Obi Wan/Rako Hardeen Style.
> 
> And that's pretty much was this au is. Plo fakes his death and goes undercover as pirate/bounty hunter/whatever for some reason and Kit finds out he's alive by running into him on the opposite side. It was a Mess.
> 
> I'm so sorry guys.
> 
> I own Kit's first master that was mentioned.
> 
> (This prompt was from April, and so I'm not going to go dig for that specific au post lmao)

Kit sat on the floor of his rooms, ignoring the pleading of Anakin from the other side. Commander Wolffe was settled next to him, lying down so his head was in Kit's lap. Kit had taken over as general for the 104th after Plo's death. Or, rather, what they had _thought_ was Plo's death.

Kit was definitely not forgiving Plo anytime soon. Neither was Wolffe, with how upset the commander's been since Plo returned. Skywalker's pleads to talk to him wasn't going change that.

Kit glared at the entrance to his rooms when the door opened, revealing Plo himself.

“Get out.” Kit snapped.

“Normally, I would respect your wishes, but you both need to hear me out.”

“You _lied_ to us!” Kit snarled.

“It was necessary.” Plo replied.

“No! It wasn't!”

“If I hadn't gone undercover, we would not have found that supplier.”

“If you hadn't gone undercover, I'd still trust you.” The words cut deep, Kit could tell, but he meant them. What Plo had done, what Plo had agreed to, had betrayed a trust Kit only gave to one other besides Plo, and that was Master Mundi.

“Why? Kenobi had done a similar assignment-”

“I don't trust Kenobi nearly as much as I trusted you!” Kit cut him off. “The only person who was _ever_ on par with that kind of trust is Master Mundi, the one who _trained me_! Nobody else had that trust, Plo! Not even Nahdar!” He hated that his voice cracked when he said his beloved padawan's name. He hated that Plo was silent.

Wolffe sat up.

“General Fisto, I'm going to check on Boost and Sinker.” The commander said. Kit frowned.

“Bring them for dinner.” He requested. Wolffe nodded.

“Yes'sir.” Wolffe got up and left the room, in nothing but his blacks. Plo knelt in front of Kit.

“... Kit... what happened?” Plo asked, gently.

“Master Mundi wasn't my first master.” Kit said, “You know what happened.”

“All I know is that the other master fell to the Dark Side.” Plo replied.

“After trying to drag me with him.” Kit explained, body tense. Plo was silent, before reaching out and taking Kit's hand in his.

“I'm sorry you were hurt. But the mission was crucial.” Plo replied, “You know how much I care about you.”

Kit's silence cut him deeper than any words or knife could.

 


End file.
